Sleeping Confessions
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: They get split from the group by a storm. What kind of confessions could come from being along together in the storm? Oneshot. InuyashaxKagome.


Alright! I'm back with a new one! I finished this and I dedicate it to my friend _leshamarieinuyasha_ she gave me the idea to write this! I'll get back to the _Naibun_ series soon so don't worry! Hope you like it!

XxXxX

"Kami! Where are Sango and that damn houshi?" Inuyasha's voice rose in volume competing, and losing, against the thunder. He turned to the miko, whose head was tilted up to the sky in wonder. Inuyasha's head quirked to the side, bringing up the image of a dog that was confused.

"What are you doing Kagome?" his question startled her, attentive eyes suddenly on the sopping wet hanyou. His heart stuttered at the pure beauty Kagome held with her smile radiating towards her. She stepped closer to him, her smile growing bigger with each step. "What can I say? I just love thunderstorms." Her voice felt like music to the hanyou's canine shaped ears. She stopped short of bumping into him, her normal outfit soaked through to the bone with rain. Inuyasha sighed and shrugged off his haori handing it to the soaked girl. She gave him a quizzical look, seeing as the haori was soaked as well, he didn't blame her.

"What's another layer? Just throw it on, even if it is soaked." He said it gruffly, but it didn't dent Kagome's exuberant mood. She took it kindly and pulled her slender arms through the sleeves. She loved the feeling of the rough material that made up the haori. Inuyasha had told her it was the only thing, aside from Tetsusaiga, that his father had left for him. She snuggled into the material, immersing herself in his scent.

"We better find some form of shelter before it gets worse." She spoke softly, knowing that even if she'd whispered her hanyou would hear her. He merely nodded and bent down in a crouch waiting for her to get on. She smiled softly again and climbed onto his back, the place she felt safest, other then his arms, and placed her hands on his shoulders. In the blink of an eye they became nothing but a blur, speeding through the forest. Kagome let a small giggle escape from her lips, which in turn made the hanyou increase in speed. Inuyasha's nose, keen as always, picked up the scent of saltwater and quickened his pace again. He never told anyone but he secretly loved the ocean and how vast it always was. Kagome smiled as she too picked up the faint scent of saltwater, she knew that he loved it, and knew that one day he would tell her that himself. His movements slowed as his feet sunk into the mud like sand. Kagome took in the scene laid out before them. Crashing waves, lighting making them glisten and the thunder shaking the rain, Inuyasha let Kagome down gently, taking slow steps toward the ocean. Kagome's hand reached and grasped his, as they walked along the shoreline.

"Makes me want to cry" Kagome let the words drip off and fall like rain, while Inuyasha's eyes gazed deep into her. As he was about to say something he heard Kagome squeal in glee.

"Look a hut! Let's go" she dragged Inuyasha to the small hut and stepped inside. It had been abandoned long ago, that much the duo could tell. Dust covered the floor and old wood sat in the corner. Kagome took her shoes off and took careful steps inside. Inuyasha swiped a couple of logs and haphazardly threw them in the ash ridden fire place.

"Sorry" he muttered as the ash flew up and Kagome coughed violently. It took a few tries but soon they had a fire blazing, making the hut feel a little more comfortable. Inuyasha gently tugged his haori off the young miko and placed it by the fire to dry. She smiled at his actions, letting a small sneeze sneak out of her nose. Inuyasha's face whirled around to face hers.

"You're going to catch a cold in those damp clothes, take 'em off" he quickly insisted as he stripped off his white under haori. Kagome's eyes drank in his form, his chiseled abs, his broad shoulders, his lean form, and his numerous scars.

"What? I don't have another pair of clothes" Kagome's voice edged on the side of panic, realizing that she'd have to sit there naked in front of the hanyou she'd come to love. Inuyasha let out a small sigh and turned to his red haori, which had dried quickly by the fire, and grabbed it.

"Here switch your wet clothes for this, it's not that dry but it'll dry fast now that we're out of the rain. I'll even turn around while you change" he insisted, turning as he talked to prove his point. Kagome sighed and stood, slowly changing into his haori. Inuyasha tried hard to stay calm, but it proved quite difficult seeing as the woman he loved was changing right behind him. He heard her skirt fall with a wet splash to the floor, held back a moan when he heard her shirt rubbing against her bra, balled his hands into tight fists when he heard her underwear slip off, and nearly flew off the handle when he heard her bra unsnap. Blood pooled in his hands from the effort to not jump the young miko. "Ok, you can uh turn around now" her gently voice fluttered through his ears and he calmed instantly. Turning slowly his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. She stood there in his haori, that barely covered her anymore then her normal skirt, waiting for him to turn to face her, a slight blush arose on the miko's cheeks. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his chest, the numerous scars that laid there were heart breaking. Even more so since she knew that most were sustained when he had been protecting her. Inuyasha calmly lowered himself into a sitting position trying to keep his gaze on her without her knowing. He was staring, she knew that, but she was doing the same so it was ok, right? She knelt to the floor carefully, so as not to expose anything.

"Um, ah, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke the stilled silence between the two. He's ears perked her way.

"Yeah, what Kagome?" he asked gruffly, then wincing at his own stupidity to speak in such a way when it was only them.

"Uh I was wondering, why do you love the ocean so much?" her question came out rushed and the hanyou gave her an odd look before his golden orbs softened and he let a small smile grace his lips.

"I suppose it's because it's so vast, there's no way of knowing where or when it'll end. The water is always there, the creatures in it don't mind sharing it with humans, hanyous and youkais. All are the same in the oceans eyes. I guess it amazes me is all" His eyes traveled to clash with her liquid chocolate eyes, only to quickly glance away.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered it softly, knowing he'd hear. A soft blush of crimson arose on the hanyou's cheeks and he lowered his gaze to the fire that was in need of firewood. Inuyasha got up grabbed a few logs and placed them in the fire place. The wood was helpless under the torture of the flames. The flames licked and tickled the wood into red glowing charred embers.

"Kagome? Can I ask you something?" he asked breaking the silence as a log broke and kicked the fire to life. Her eyes lifted to meet his.

"Sure, what Inuyasha?" her voice even sounded innocent and pure. How could he have fallen for such an angel. He let and audible gulp escape into the room.

"Why do you like rain? I thought it scared you?" he asked in a quiet tone, afraid of being sat. She gave him a quizzical look before she answered.

"I was, but then when I met you and the others it soothed me, after many battles with youkai and the such, it's a calming thing. It washes away the taint of Naraku, it cleanses souls with it. It's a magical thing, the rain" she spoke softly, looking out of the doorway. The waves crashed to shore with the rain adding to it, the two sources of water crashing together to purge the earth of sin, and taint.

"Oh, I never knew that" he said it softly and it became lost in the sounds of distant thunder.

"I wonder if Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo are all right?" Kagome asked, concern laced in her voice. Inuyasha gave her the best 'they're fine' look he could, and she giggled.

"You know they're fine, if something had happened we'd know" he said it gently and she shivered. The cold had caught her and she sneezed.  
"Achoo!" another sneeze escaped the young miko, and raised the hanyou's concern. He got up and sat next to her, placing his hand lightly on her forehead.

"I think you have a cold Kagome" he said simply, removing his hand with his forehead. The fever raged, making Kagome swoon. Her body fell forward, her lips falling on his. Their lips met in a sweet cold filled passion, and Kagome moaned. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, but quickly and gently pulled away from the sick miko, her glazed eyes looked up into his torture golden orbs.

"Kagome, …I love you" his soft whisper moved her bangs, and she snuggled into his embrace. He knew she was asleep and that the confession was lost, but he held her and kept her warm. Soon he too succumbed to the calls of sleep, his arms snuggly around Kagome, keeping her warm. She wiggled into a deeper embrace and sighed in content.

"I love you too… Inuyasha" he words drifted to his ears, a smile instantly upon his face. Even in sleep they hugged one another, keeping warmth between them as the outside world was purged of sin and taint, they slept knowing they'd be together tomorrow and the next day, till the cruel hands of fate pulled them apart.

XxXxX

Ok! There we go, finished I don't think it's my best but I hope you guys like it! I hope _leshamarieinuyasha_ likes it as well seeing as I wrote this for her! Anyway review please!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
